Daniel Henney
|birthplace = Carson City, MI |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Daniel Phillip Henney is an American actor whose credits include American and South Korean works. Biography Henney was born in Carson City, Michigan, on November 28, 1979. His mother was Korean, while his father was American and of Irish descent. He started modeling in the U.S. in 2001 and worked in France, Italy, Hong Kong, and Taiwan while attending college. After his debut in South Korea with an advertisement for the Amore Pacific's cosmetic "Odyssey Sunrise", he became a spokesperson for commercials for Olympus cameras and Daewoo Electronics's Klasse air conditioners. Despite not having any prior knowledge of the Korean language, Henney became a household name through the South Korean hit TV drama, My Lovely Sam Soon ("My Name is Kim Sam Soon"). He played the role of Dr. Henry Kim, a surgeon who is devotedly in love with Hee-jin, another character in the show. My Lovely Sam Soon was the most popular Korean drama in 2005; although Henney starred as a supporting actor, his performance and physical appearance was widely noticed by its audience. Henney then starred in another South Korean drama, Spring Waltz, in 2006. He later learned the Korean language and appeared on a few variety shows, such as Family Outing. Henney starred in his first feature film in Korea, Seducing Mr. Perfect. His second feature film, titled My Father, won multiple awards in South Korea and was the first time in the country's history that a foreigner won all of the major cinema awards in the Best New Actor category. In 2009, he portrayed Agent Zero in the American film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. In fall 2009, he portrayed Dr. David Lee in the CBS-produced TV drama Three Rivers. The following year, he returned to South Korea television for The Fugitive: Plan B. In addition to his acting career, Henney starred in numerous TV commercials and ads. In his personal life, Henney briefly became part of an academic scandal. Many sources claimed he had an Economics degree from the University of Illinois at Chicago, while in actuality, he had no college degree at that time. On Criminal Minds Henney portrayed Matthew Simmons, an agent for the FBI's International Unit and a member of a Special Ops team, in the Season Ten episode "Beyond Borders". He reprised the role in the Season Twelve episode "Spencer". He continued to star in the role in the Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders until its cancellation in 2017. On June 20, 2017, it was announced that Henney would join the main cast of the mothership series for Season Thirteen, in which he reprises his role as Simmons. Filmography *Criminal Minds (2015-??) - Matthew Simmons *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - 26 episodes (2015-2017) TV episodes - Agent Matthew Simmons *The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) as Akashi Shiganosuke (voice) *Agatha (2015) as Rey *Big Hero 6 (2014) as Tadashi (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Paul Angelo *Revolution (2014) as Peter Garner (3 episodes) *Occult (2013) as Agent Thompson *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) as Ryan *One Night Surprise (2013) as Bill *Hawaii Five-0 (2012-2013) as Michael Noshimuri (3 episodes) *The Last Stand (2013) as Phil Hayes *Shanghai Calling (2012) as Sam *Papa (2012) as Daniel *Tattoo (2011) as The Stranger (short) *The Fugitive: Plan B (2010) as Kai *Three Rivers (2009-2010) as Dr. David Lee (13 episodes) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) as Agent Zero *My Father (2007) as James *Mr. Robin kkosigi (2006) as Robin Heiden *Bomui walcheu (2006) as Phillip (TV miniseries) *My Lovely Sam-Soon (2005) as Henry Kim 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Henney's reappearance in Season Thirteen is the first time that a main cast member of a spin-off has joined the main cast of the original series. He is also the second actor to star as a series regular in two shows in the Criminal Minds universe, the first being Kirsten Vangsness, who starred as Penelope Garcia in both the original series and its other short-lived spin-off Suspect Behavior. **Likewise, his hiring as a series regular marks the third time a recurring character has been upgraded to a main role, the first time being Vangsness (whose character Garcia had been a recurring character in Season One) and the second being Aisha Tyler (whose character Tara Lewis had been a recurring character in Season Eleven). Category:Real People Category:Actors